An illumination device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-329753 comprises a cup holder including an opening for inserting an object to be housed, and a bottom face capable of supporting the object to be housed; and a light source disposed along a circumference of the opening and formed by a strip-shaped electro luminescence material. The light source formed by the electro luminescence material is different from a general point light source, and the entirety of the light-emitting face emits light uniformly, so that the entirety of an opening area of the cup holder can be irradiated evenly.
An illumination device shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent No. 4648913 comprises a cup holder including an opening for inserting an object to be housed, and a bottom face capable of supporting the object to be housed; and a light source including a light-emitting face formed by an annular or doughnut-shaped EL film. Such illumination device can irradiate the entirety of the opening area of the cup holder evenly as well.
The aforementioned illumination devices are a device with a type irradiating a light from a lateral side of the object to be housed in the opening area of the cup holder. On the other hand, the illumination device shown in FIG. 6 to FIG. 8 of the Japanese Patent No. 4648913 is a device with a type illuminating the opening area of the cup holder from below using a reflection at a conical inclined face.